ACUTE
by FioRenna
Summary: Cinta datang tanpa kamu ketahui. Apa jadinya jika cinta datang di tengah persahabatan? RnR please...


**"ACUTE"**

**Based on vocaloid song 'ACUTE' Originally sung by KAITO, Megurine Luka, Hatsune Miku**

**Disclaimer: do not own anything, Vocaloid © Yamaha**

**Summary: Cinta datang tanpa kamu ketahui. Apa jadinya jika cinta datang di tengah persahabatan?**** RnR please... **

**Genre: T **

**Warning: Death Fic, may contain Typo(s) bahasa yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD, Summary ma fic ga nyambung, OOC (mungkin), dll. Don't Like, Don't Read!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

"Umm... Luka, maukah kamu berjanji?" tanya seorang gadis cilik berambut _turquoise _kepada temannya.

"Janji apa Miku?" gadis cilik berambut _pink_ itu balik bertanya.

"Aku ingin kamu berjanji, kalo kamu hanya menganggap Kaito sebagai teman, tidak lebih..." jawab gadis cilik yang bernama Miku itu. Luka terdiam sejenak.

"...Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Luka sekali lagi. Ia melihat wajah temannya itu memerah.

"A-aku..." Miku menggantungkan kalimatnya. Luka menunggu jawaban dari temannya tersebut.

"Aku menyukai Kaito..." Miku menundukkan kepalanya agar wajahnya yang merona tidak terlihat oleh temannya. Tetapi Luka sudah menyadari betapa merahnya wajah Miku. Melihat tingkah laku temannya tersebut, ia hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Miku!" Luka menyanggupi permintaan Miku. Miku tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Luka... Kamu memang sahabatku yang paling baik..."

XxXx

_**Kaito's PoV**_

Aku memandangi sebuah jendela di kamarku. Memandang sang langit. Langit sangat gelap, begitu juga dengan pikiranku saat ini. Aku melihat sebuah foto yang terletak di meja di samping tempat tidurku. Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara hujan, yang mengingatkanku dengan apa yang telah kulakukan. Yang sekarang hanya bisa kusesali dan takkan pernah bisa kulupakan.

_**Flashback**_

**Di Halaman Depan Sekolah**

"Kaito, temani aku belanja ya hari ini..." Pinta tunanganku sambil bergelayut manja di lenganku. Ia adalah Hatsune Miku gadis termanis yang pernah kutemui (bagiku). Disisinya terdapat gadis termanis kedua (bagiku lagi) setelah Miku jika wataknya yang selalu dingin kepada laki-laki tidak dihitung, Megurine Luka. Kami bertiga sudah bersahabat semenjak kecil.

"Maaf Miku, aku tidak bisa. aku ada pelajaran tambahan hari ini." Tolakku padanya. Padahal aku ingin sekali menerima ajakannya itu, walaupun aku hanya akan menjadi 'kurir' yang membawakan semua belanjaannya.

Mendengar jawabanku, Miku hanya ber-oh-ria. "Kalo gitu, aku pulang duluan ya, _Bye_ Kaito, Luka!" Miku melambaikan tangannya ke arah kami. Tetapi aku sadar, kalo Luka tidak ikut bersama Miku.

"Lho, Luka? Nggak pulang?" tanyaku pada gadis berambut merah muda tersebut.

"Kalo aku nggak ada tambahan, aku udah pulang kali..." jawabnya. Aku mengangguk. "Kamu ikut tambahan apa?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

"Menurutmu?" Luka tidak menjawab, ia malah balik bertanya dengan suara dan eksperi yang datar. Dasar 'Putri Es' Aku tanya kok malah nanya balik? Entah apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini, padahal dulu, ia sangat manis dan murah senyum. Tapi aku malas untuk berdebat dengannya. Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku, tanda aku tidak tahu.

Melihat sikapku dan mungkin juga raut mukaku yang tidak senang, ia tertawa kecil. "Kaito... Aku hanya bercanda, jangan ngambek dong_._" Ia tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat manis. Senyum yang membuatnya menjadi gadis termanis (setelah Miku pastinya) bagiku.

"Tambahan kita sama. Ayo kita pergi sama-sama!" Ajaknya kepadaku. Aku mengangguk setuju. Kami berdua pun menuju ruang kelas kami.

XxXx

**Setelah selesai tambahan, Di Halaman Depan Sekolah**

Aku melihat ke arah Luka. Ia sibuk dengan _handphone_-nya. Sejak aku melihat senyumnya tadi, entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa jantungku berdetak kencang setiap aku bersamanya, melihat wajahnya. Padahal, aku tidak pernah merasakan jantungku berdetak lebih kencang ketika aku bersama Miku. Apakah... Aku menyukai Luka?

Aku pun melihat ke arah Luka. Ia sudah selesai bermain dengan _handphone_-nya tersebut. Entah apa yang mendorongku, aku langsung memeluk Luka. Sepertinya ia (sangat) kaget.

"Ka-Kaito! apa yang kamu lakukan? Bagaimana kalo Miku melihat kita?" Gadis itu mencoba melepaskan pelukanku. Tetapi aku tetap memeluknya.

"Kumohon, jangan ngomong tentang Miku, Luka" ujarku. "Ta-tapi..." Ia masih berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukanku.

"Kaito? Luka?" Dari arah belakangku terdengar suara perempuan. Melihat wajah Luka yang sangat kaget, aku tahu siapa itu. Aku pun segera melepaskan pelukanku darinya. Aku berbalik, dan tebakanku benar... Miku...

Miku sangat kaget. "Luka... Teganya kau..." air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya yang kebiruan dan berlari meninggalkan kami. Sedangkan Luka, terduduk dan menangis...

**_Flashback End_**

Aku terus mengingat kejadian yang tadi kualami seperti rekaman yang takkan pernah ada akhirnya. Aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah seseorang...

XxXx

**_Miku's POV_**

Aku melihat foto kami. Fotoku, kau dan dia tersenyum. Aku pun beranjak dari tempat tidurku menuju meja belajarku, membawa foto yang tadi kupandangi. Aku mengambil sebuah spidol hitam. Aku mencoret salah satu diantara kami dengan spidol itu. Air mata mengalir lagi dari mataku. Padahal tadi aku bisa menghentikan air mataku ini.

Luka... Kenapa kau merebutnya dariku? Padahal kau tahu, aku amat sangat mencintainya. Apa salahku padamu hingga kau tega merebutnya dariku?  
>Kaito... Kenapa kau memilihnya? Kenapa kau memilih sahabatku yang paling berharga? Padahal kau tahu, dia adalah sahabatku yang paling kusayangi... Apakah aku tidak cukup bagimu, hingga kau memilihnya...? Tetapi kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus sahabat yang paling kusayangii?<p>

Aku mulai terisak. Begitu pertanyaan dikepalaku ini yang sangat ingin kutanyakan pada mereka. Tapi aku tidak sanggup untuk menanyakannya. Karena, apapun jawabannya, hanya akan membuat hatiku hancur. Meskipun begitu, aku akan mencobanya...

Aku mengambil _handphone_-ku dan mulai menghubungi seseorang. _Sahabatku_ yang paling kusayangi...

XxXx

**_Luka's POV_**

Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku...

Aku tahu, walaupun aku mengucapkannya berjuta-juta kali, kau tetap tidak akan memaafkan aku. Kau tidak akan memaafkan apa yang telah kuperbuat. Aku hanya menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan kalian. Orang ketiga yang hanya merusak hubungan kalian...

Aku melihat sebuah foto. Foto aku dan para sahabatku sedang tersenyum bahagia.  
>Aku merindukan masa-masa itu. Aku ingin sekali mengulangi masa-masa itu. Masa dimana kami masih bersahabat, masa dimana kami masih tersenyum dan tertawa bersama... Apakah kita tidak bisa kembali lagi me masa-masa itu?<br>Tetapi 'Cinta' datang merusaknya. Bukan cintanya pada sahabatku yang merusaknya, tetapi cintaku padanya...  
>Seandainya saja aku tidak mencintainya... Seandainya saja aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya...<br>Penyesalan demi penyesalan menghantuiku... Kenapa penyesalan selalu datang terlambat?

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamarku terbuka. Seiringan dengan _handphone_-ku yang berdering. Aku segera mengambil _handphone_-ku yang terletak di tempat tiduku, mengacuhkan orang yang barusan masuk ke kamarku dan melihat layarnya yang tertulis nama sahabatku, 'Miku'.

Aku menekan tombol hijau dengan jariku yang bergetar. Aku pun mendekatkan _handphone_-ku ke telingaku.

"Ha-halo..." Tidak ada jawaban. Aku hanya mendengar isakan dari seberang sana. Dari Sahabatku. Dari sahabat tersayangku yang saat ini sedang menangis... Apa yang telah kulakukan? Aku membuat sahabatku yang telah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri menangis...

Tiba-tiba, seseorang memelukku dari belakang. Ia berbisik pelan di telingaku yang bebas .

"Aku mencintaimu Luka..." walaupun pelan, aku yakin Miku mendengarnya.

"Ka-kaito..!" refleks, aku menyebutkan namanya. _Handphone_ yang tadi berada di tanganku jatuh ke lantai. Kaito mengenggam kedua tanganku, hendak menciumku...

XxXx

_**Normal POV**_

**Di Kamar Miku **

Miku sangat kaget... Sambungan telepon darinya terputus. Sebelum terputus tadi ia mendengar suara sesuatu yang terjatuh dan suara tunangannya. Sekarang, _Mantan_ sahabatnya bersama tunangan yang sangat ia cintai. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa bagi lelaki yang ia cintai, ia hanyalah '_Mantan_ tunangan'. Miku berjalan pelan ke arah meja belajarnya. Ia memandangi sebuah foto yang tadi ia coret.

"...Ini semua gara-gara kau, Luka..." Miku bergumam pelan. "Kau mengingkari janjimu... Janji kita..."  
>"Ini semua salahmu..." Kemudian ia membuka laci meja belajarnya dan menemukan sesuatu...<br>Sebilah pisau yang sangat tajam...  
>"...Hanya ini satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan..." Miku bergumam sekali lagi.<p>

Ia pun mengambil pisau tersebut dan beranjak pergi...

XxXx

**Di Kamar Luka**

Kaito menahan kedua tangan Luka. Ia mencium pipi gadis berambut _pink _tersebut, sehingga wajahnya merona seperti warna rambutnya. Tiba-tiba, Miku datang dan melihat adegan romantis 'Sahabat' dan 'Tunangannya'.

Ia terbelalak. Amarah, sedih, dan kaget semua bercampur aduk. Kaito menoleh, tetapi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Wajahnya sangat tenang, seakan-akan ia tidak melakukan apa-apa yang membuat gadis berambut _turquoise_ itu kaget.

Tapi, wajahnya yang tenang itu berubah menjadi takut ketika Miku mengeluarkan sebilah pisau tajam.

"Mi-miku!" Luka sangat kaget. Ia sadar, bahwa sasaran Miku adalah dia, karena pisau itu di arahkan kepadanya. Kaito juga menyadari hal itu.

"...Luka... Sebaiknya kau menghilang dari bumi ini!" Miku berlari dan ingin menusukkan pisau itu ke jantung Luka, tetapi Kaito melindunginya.

"Ka-kaito..." Air mata mengalir dari mata Miku yang kebiruan. Miku tidak tahu bahwa Kaito akan melindungi Luka. Sehingga yang terbunuh adalah Kaito, bukan Luka.  
>Tubuh Kaito bersimbah darah, tak bernyawa. Miku mulai menangis. Karena yang ia bunuh adalah orang yang sangat ia cintai, walaupun ia telah mengkhianatinya.<br>Tetapi, ketika ia memandangi Luka yang juga menangis, tangisannya berubah menjadi sebuah senyum. Luka yang melihat senyumnya itu menjadi semakin kaget. Apalagi saat ia melihat Miku mengarahkan pisau yang berlumuran darah Kaito ke tenggorokannya.

"Mi-miku... Kamu mau apa?" tanya Luka setengah histeris.

"..._Sayonara..._ Luka..." Miku pun menusukkan pisau itu ke tenggorokannya.

"Tidak! Miku!" Luka mencoba menghentikan perbuatan sahabatnya itu. Tetapi terlambat, pisau itu telah menembus tenggorokkan sahabatnya itu...

Luka menangis sejadi-jadinya, karena ia telah kehilangan sahabat yang sangat berarti untuknya, dan juga lelaki yang ia cintai...

XxXx

**_Epilogue_**

Seorang gadis berambut _pink_ berdiri di antara dua buah kuburan yang terletak berdekatan. Ia meletakkan sebuket bunga Aster berwarna pink carnation di kuburan yang nisannya bertuliskan nama 'Hatsune Miku'. Di kuburan itu, ia berbisik pelan, "Aku takkan pernah melupakanmu, Miku... Maafkan aku..."

Ia pun beranjak ke kuburan disebelahnya dan meletakkan sebuket bunga tulip kuning yang nisannya bertuliskan nama 'Shion Kaito'. Sekali lagi, ia berbisik pelan, "Kuharap kau akan selalu bahagia di surga, Kaito... Terima kasih atas cinta yang pernah kau berikan padaku..."

Gadis itu pun beranjak pergi dari pemakaman itu. Meninggalkan kuburan dua orang tersayangnya...

**~The End~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bagi para Author yang merasa Fic ini mirip dengan karangannya, saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya, saya tidak bermaksud untuk plagiat...**

**Dan untuk para Reader, Bunga pada epilog itu ada artinya tersendiri...**

**Akhir kata, RnR pliss... klo mw nge-flame juga boleh kok **


End file.
